Embodiments herein generally relate to systems that process images, such as images of magazine articles. When a magazine article or similar document is scanned to electronic format, the multiple columns can be difficult to read on a computer screen. The user must scroll down to read the bottom of the first column, then scroll up to start the second and subsequent column, increasing the reading time of the document. This continued scrolling up and down is time consuming and frustrating to the reader.